


Pazzesco

by Romennim



Series: Situazione Senza Possibilità Di Successo [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quanto stupido puoi ancora essere qualche volta, è quasi pazzesco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pazzesco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncanny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708494) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



All'inizio, non l'hai neanche riconosciuto per ciò che era – è.

Quanto stupido puoi ancora essere qualche volta, è quasi pazzesco. Ma, in tua difesa, non ti sei mai trovato in una situazione come questa, quindi non ti senti totalmente stupido per non aver riconosciuto ciò che era proprio davanti ai tuoi occhi. Il fatto che tu non volevi fosse vero, che non lo volessi fervidamente, potrebbe aver aiutato il tuo negare ancora di più. Ma non puoi più ignorarlo e devi a te stesso - o, piuttosto, hai bisogno - di considerare la possibilità.

La prima volta che hai notato qualcosa - sì, sei piuttosto sicuro che quella sia stata la prima volta - è stato durante un normale turno sul ponte. Spock aveva trovato una strana radiazione proveniente da un sistema solare non molto lontano dalla vostra rotta e aveva chiesto se il capitano avrebbe permesso una deviazione dalla rotta per investigarla meglio. Non c'era motivo per negarglielo, e tu non hai neanche pensato un momento, hai solo dato l'ordine di cambiare rotta. Hai ignorato la lieve eccitazione che hai provato alla vista del tuo primo ufficiale ovviamente impaziente. Dopo tutto, è sempre stato piacevole per te vedere come il tuo amico suppostamente senza emozioni potesse a volte tradire la sua innata curiosità per l'universo. Quindi non hai riflettuto molto sulla piccola sensazione sconvolgente che hai provato mentre lo osservavi. Ti sei messo a occuparti di un rapporto.

Ma, dopo un'ora e mezzo di quello, non sei potuto rimanere seduto un attimo di più e quindi ti sei alzato, dirigendoti verso la stazione di Spock per vedere che nuove cose avesse trovato. Dopo i due gradini per avvicinarsi alle porte del ponte, sul livello in cui stavano le altre stazioni, hai alzato lo sguardo, decidendo di avvicinarti a Spock, ma qualcosa ti ha fermato. La scena era piuttosto familiare ormai, ma tu non hai mai notato prima il modo in cui il suo corpo snello si piegava per raggiungere gli strumenti, la curva che quel corpo creava. Una curva che, iniziando dal suo sedere, quasi correva alla punta del suo orecchio.

Ti sei perso per non sai quanto, col cuore che batteva e il sangue che scorreva nelle vene. È stato Spock stesso che ti ha scosso fuori dalla tua trance, tirandosi su - hai mai notato quanto in forma fosse il suo corpo? - e guardando verso di te, un sopracciglio alzato come domanda. Tu hai scosso la testa un poco, cercando di schiarirtela. Cosa è successo esattamente lì?

Ma non c'è stato tempo di pensarci in quel momento e tu hai deciso di postporre le tue riflessioni. Ma, come è successo spesso da quando sei diventato capitano, non hai avuto un momento di calma dopo quel momento e quindi non hai avuto la possibilità di pensarci prima di notare altre cose strane: durante i pasti, mentre eravate entrambi con Bones, ti sei ritrovato a fissare Spock, le sue minute espressioni, l'alzarsi delle sue sopracciglia, il movimento dei suoi occhi, il modo in cui le sue dita si flettevano quando agitato - perché questo è ciò che era - dal ragionare di Bones. E hai notato qualcosa di ancora più allarmante. Questa tua nuova cosa che ti faceva fissare Spock stava anche influenzando il modo in cui tu guardavi Bones. Hai iniziato a notare il blu profondo dei suoi occhi, il modo in cui i suoi occhi brillavano mentre rideva, l'evidente piacere che riceveva mentre punzecchiava Spock. Ti sei ritrovato spesso a fissarli, come in trance, e quando ne venivi scosso fuori, il tuo cuore batteva come se avessi corso un miglio.

E tu non capivi. Cosa ti stava succedendo? Perché i tuoi migliori amici? I sintomi quasi sembravano quelli.. No. No, no e no. Quello non stava, non stava davvero succedendo. Non era possibile. E con entrambi. No. Non poteva, non doveva essere.

Non ti sei mai ritrovato innamorato, e non puoi esserlo ora. La tua amicizia con entrambi è qualcosa di troppo prezioso, troppo vitale per te, per alterarla. Non puoi essere innamorato, perché non ne hai bisogno. Tutto è perfetto, e non hai bisogno di rovinarlo. Tu non devi rovinarlo.

Dopo la tua realizzazione, hai cercato di reprimere i tuoi sentimenti: erano inutili e un intralcio. Ma, a causa loro, sei stato più capace di vedere le loro qualità, e il tuo amore per loro è solo diventato più profondo.

Quanto incasinato devi essere per esserti innamorato non di uno, ma di entrambi i tuoi migliori amici, sapendo che non puoi scegliere, che vuoi entrambi e che non puoi dir loro nulla per non rovinare tutto?

E quello che temi ora è che uno - o entrambi - realizzi che c'è qualcosa che stai nascondendo. Provi a comportarti nel modo più normale possibile, ma qualcosa non deve andare, perché qualche volta puoi vedere le domande e la preoccupazione nei loro occhi.

Non va bene. Non va bene per nulla.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 13 Dicembre 2010


End file.
